


Day 4: torture. Делайла над дыбой

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Над дыбой висят его родные. И в глубине души Натаниэль боится, что это по вине той, кто ближе всех к нему.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 4: torture. Делайла над дыбой

После Винтерсенда, уже ближе к размазывающей дороги в кашу хляби драккониса, к башне скачут всё новые и новые лошади. 

Командор торопливо просит зайти посыльных и те, размазывая иней и грязь по коврами, торопятся к ней в приемную: настало время торопливого рапорта и сезон от сезона накапливающихся дел. 

Половину, как всегда, она выслушивает сразу: нужно больше рекрутов, две дюжины готовы и приедут от госпожи Альфстанны, те, из Гварена застряли, а дорога возле озера Календарь свободна, ждите поскорей. 

Веланна, сидя рядом с Элиссой знакомо хмыкает: Рейна, её подчиненная, наверняка не рада тратить деньги на столько лириума. Как, впрочем, и ехать так рано: в Круге Орлея ей наверняка было уютнее, чем в рутинной дороге на Глубинные Тропы. 

И лишь Натаниэль, иногда возвращаясь со стрельбища, пытается улыбатлся: такие хлопоты означают мир. Живой, настоящий, без войны и иллюзий Тени. 

Потому что во сне нарастает всё то, чего они с Элиссой жаждут отодвинуть подальше. 

И по сравнению с этим убить кого-нибудь навроде восторженных девочек и мальчиков, как Мхаири становится меньшим из зол.

Но в такое время Натаниэль никогда не уходит спать к себе, как бы потом ни было плохо. 

По ночам руки Элиссы пахнут кровью. 

А он все чаще вспоминает, что мог бы и не греть командорской постели. 

***

— Папочка не чудится? 

Архидемон говорит голосом Огрена, а затем Натаниэль просыпается. 

Делайла робко стучится по ту сторону. 

Натаниэль не понимает: разве она не выросла? Зачем потерянным котёнком скрестись без единого звука? Натаниэль не смотрит вниз, но знает: Делайла пришла в простом платье, босиком, и тревожно смотрит ему за спину, точно Элисса вечно про гоняла её из Башни Бдения.

Но за дверью вместо факелов видно лишь нижнюю рубаху и профиль. 

Мать лишь указывает рукой: пора. 

Натаниэль спускается и видит денеримское поместье. 

— А Делайла? Почему мы здесь, мам? 

«Мам»

Ему что, восемь лет? Когда вообще он помнил мать... такой? Почему та поёт под нос, точно зная, что случилось с Томасом?

Песня слишком знакома. 

Теперь ей учат порождения тьмы? Те самые, из-за которых он с тревогой вспоминает про скрывшегося Архитектора? Или это скверна?

— Он не знает, мам. 

Томаса не видно в темноте, а Натаниэль осознает, что не слышит шагов матери. 

— Мам, Нат думает, что дело в Стражах. Но скверна-то в нас. 

Ну что за чушь? Последний раз он такое слышал лет десять назад, когда Её Величество отменила Собрания Земель. Все эти «союз на крови» и «тревожат прах родителей» или что ещё им говорили с Элиссой за спиной? 

Явно же что-то ещё. 

Чего ещё он тогда опасался? 

— Слухи ни при чем, Нат. 

Это единственное, что Натаниэль слышит от матери. 

Под ногами что-то путается. 

Песня Зова смолкает. 

Натаниэль ошарашенно поднимает с пола рубашку. С подола капает липкий кровавый студень. Что происходит? 

— Ох пытал их папочка, пытал. Томас различим лишь со спины и снова говорит голосом Огрена.

Натаниэль не успевает его догнать: вместо одежды наготу прикрывает лишь рубашка, ноги и руки тянет в стороны, а из петли на него с улыбкой смотрят мать, Делайла и Томас. 

Дыба? 

Прежде чем Натаниэль успевает это осознать, он слышит голос, перекрывающий невыносимо прекрасное пение. 

— Ты хотел поступить со мной также. В моей постели. Подлее отца. 

А потом его плечи и бедра словно рвет на части. 

Кажется, он успевает обделаться от боли. 

И лишь затем — увидеть, как кривится над его видом Элисса.

Её профиль ненадолго закрывает смазанный вид: связанные лодыжки Делайлы, кровь на коленях матери, заострённые колышки из бедер Томаса. 

— Почему ты так долго ждал? Пятнадцать лет — это ради дома? Ублюдка, который убил моих родных? Поместья? 

Пятнадцать? Разве не на дюжину больше? Их жизни вместе не исполнилось и четверти века! 

Натаниэль успевает прохрипеть:

— Нет. 

Песня Зова нарастает. 

А потом боль пронзает его до самого позвоночника. 

— Ну а почему ты слушаешь сестричку? Что она тебе напела про мучения от папочки? Зачем живет здесь, как главнее всех? Почему ездит к Фергюсу? 

Фергюс? Разве того не сразила не мощь и невозможность зачать вторую дочь? 

Натаниэль пытается промотать головой, но та беспомощно смешивается набок, прямо в сторону корыта с помоями. Словно догадавшись, Элисса в мгновение ока берёт это корыто. 

Нет, он не виноват в грехах отца! 

Песня нарастает. 

От корыта внезапно нарастает пар. 

Дергаться не выходит, а потом от звука Зова Натаниэль не слышит собственного крика. 

Песня застилает разум, неверие, даже боль и Натаниэль хватается за это ощущение, надеется на то что скверна ослабит это всё, даст силы прохрипеть оправдания, позвать на помощь... 

Элисса встряхивает его за плечи. 

Натаниэль спустя миг понимает, что он морщится от её хватки — пытаясь его разбудить, она едва не сжала его старую рану. 

— Ты не то пел, не то мычал во сне. 

Натаниэль горько разглядывает её лицо: синие татуировки на лице посинели от времени, под янтарный глазами — еще больше морщинок, между густых бровей — две строгих складки. 

Да, он не думал, что всё будет так скоро. 

Но всё же рассеянного отвечает:

— Мне снится Зов. Пока не тот, но знаешь... 

Он замолкает и продолжает лишь с понимающим вздохом:

— Если так выйдет, Элисса, что всё случится раньше, не колеблись. Я хочу умереть в постели, а не на Глубинных Тропах.


End file.
